


Food Cravings

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John watches Rodney eat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for McSheplets prompt #161: Urge

_That's the most disgusting thing I have ever seen._ John was wise enough not to say it out loud. Unfortunately his face must have made his thoughts all too clear.

"What?" Rodney asked, not stopping to chew. "Thish ish no' my fault. _You_ go'—"

"I know, I know," John said immediately. He didn't need to hear that rant again. Maybe he could even make it to a full week without it. He only had five days to go. "As long as you like it," he added, forcing a smile to his face.

"I'sh great. You should try it," Rodney suggested, after swallowing a big bite. John's eyes widened in panic. "Just kidding," Rodney said.

John let out a breath in visible relief.

"I know that it's disgusting. But for some reason, it's all I want to eat right now." Rodney sighed, looking at the mess of a plate in front of him. "And it's so damn good." Then he dug in again.

John shuddered. Then he reminded himself that he should be very glad that Rodney was doing so well. He could certainly deal with a few food cravings for another couple of months, even if they were for something so disgusting.

And no matter what he was eating, John had to admit that a pregnant Rodney was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.


End file.
